


Drive

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: This Is The End (Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fat Shaming, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mind Palace, Multi, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, References to Drugs, Season/Series 03, THAT SCENE, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, canon-typical angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Es könnte alles so einfach sein, wenn es nicht alles so kompliziert wäre.(Oder: Eine Geschichte vom Ende in zwei mal zwei Akten.)





	Drive

_Your laugh, echoes down the hallway_  
_Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness_  
_It's bliss_  
_It's so simple but we can't stay_  
_Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed_

1.

Johns Lachen hallt in den Fluren deines Gedankenpalastes wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.  
Es gräbt sich in deinen hohlen Brustkorb - leer vom Rauch der Zigaretten und Bongs und Crackpfeifen, leer von Liebe; das hier ist dein Herz, und das solltest du nie deinen Verstand regieren lassen - und breiter sich mit seiner Wonne und Glückseligkeit über der kalten Leere in deinem Innersten aus.

I.

Es könnte alles so einfach sein, wenn es nicht alles so kompliziert wäre.  
Sherlock liebt John. Und John - ist nicht schwul.  
Sherlock liebt John, und um Johns Leben zu retten, muss er seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen und John damit das Herz brechen.  
Sherlock liebt John, und nachdem er ihn drei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hat, liebt John jetzt eben Mary.  
Sherlock liebt John, und um England - und den fetten Arsch seines großen Bruders - zu retten, muss er von den Toten wiederauferstehen und John erneut das Herz brechen.  
Sherlock liebt John, so sehr, dass er zulässt, dass der Mann, den er liebt, eine andere heiratet. So sehr, dass er sich nur in Erinnerung rufen muss, dass John ohne ihn in Lebensgefahr wäre, damit sein Herz weiterschlägt und er weiterlebt.  
Sherlock Holmes ist ein Narzisst. Er würde nicht für John sterben, aber er würde für ihn leben. Und töten. Charles Augustus Magnussen sorgt dafür, dass es nicht bei einem _würde_ bleibt.

II.

Jetzt klebt Blut an seinen Händen und sein großer Bruder entscheidet, dass er das Land verlassen muss.  
Es könnte so einfach sein - _Ich liebe dich_ -, wenn es nicht so kompliziert wäre - _Sherlock ist eigentlich ein Mädchenname_.

2.

(Dein Name ist Sherlock William Scott Holmes, und du entscheidest dich dagegen, dem Mann, den du liebst, deine Gefühle zu gestehen, und dafür, ihn noch ein allerletztes Mal lachen zu sehen. Du entscheidest dich dagegen, zu fragen _Würde es dich wirklich umbringen, wenn wir uns hier und jetzt küssen würden?_ )


End file.
